


Überhaupt, was heißt schon "kennen"?

by Rhapsodie (spacerhapsody)



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Sara hat ihre ganz eigenen Probleme und endlich hört ihr jemand richtig zu, queer solidarity
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 09:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18385238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacerhapsody/pseuds/Rhapsodie
Summary: Sara ist sich nicht ganz sicher, wie sie sich einen Sonntagnachmittag während der Abi-Klausuren vorgestellt hat, aber Kaffeetrinken mit Hans, inklusive der ein oder anderen Selbsterkenntnis, war es garantiert nicht.





	Überhaupt, was heißt schon "kennen"?

**Author's Note:**

> Ich mein, ich habe Matteo quasi schon adoptiert, aber Sara verdient was so viel besseres und ich hab ein bisschen Angst, dass sie am Ende einfach auch "die Böse" wird, weil sie jemanden für die Rolle brauchen, weil es die Story vorantreibt. Aber so lange halte ich mich einfach an das reine Wunschdenken hier. :')

Sara ist sich nicht ganz sicher, wie sie sich einen Sonntagnachmittag während der Abi-Klausuren vorgestellt hat, aber garantiert nicht so. Irgendwo hatte sie eine vage Idee, den Tag mehr oder weniger entspannt mit ihren Zusammenfassungen zu verbringen und sich irgendwie doch noch ein paar Last-Minute-Jahreszahlen mehr zu merken, aber das Lernen hat sie für heute komplett aufgegeben.

Einerseits ist sie erstaunlich gut vorbereitet – immerhin ein Vorteil daran, wenn der eigene Freund einem quasi täglich eine neue Ausrede auftischt, warum er keine fünf Minuten Zeit für ein Treffen hat –, andererseits kann sie sich gerade echt nicht auf Bürgerbewegungen am anderen Ende der Welt und globalisierungsbedingte internationale Konflikte konzentrieren, wenn sie schon mit ihren sehr lokalen, _persönlichen_ Konflikten überfordert ist.

Trotzdem zu Hause zu bleiben wäre zwar die vernünftige Option gewesen, aber dort fällt ihr Momentan sowieso ständig fast die Decke auf den Kopf. Und noch eine unfassbar dumme Nachricht von Jonas mehr und sie hätte das Handy wahrscheinlich einfach nur noch gegen die Wand geworfen.

Denn sorry, über _Matteo wer??_ kann sie gerade beim besten Willen nicht lachen, weil sie auch so schon das Gefühl hat, ihn noch weniger zu verstehen als sowieso schon. Und weder die Option, dass selbst Matteos bester Freund den Typen nicht mal kennt, mit dem er vermutlich am Freitag regelrecht vor ihr _geflüchtet_ ist, noch die, dass Jonas sich tatsächlich so dumm stellt, um Matteo zu decken, machen das Ganze auch nicht mal ansatzweise besser.

Ihr _Fuck, Jonas!_ als Antwort hat sie vor allem deswegen sofort wieder gelöscht, weilsie nicht riskieren wollte, bei einem _Wer ist Jonas???_ endgültig die Beherrschung zu verlieren.

Stattdessen sitzt sie jetzt in Matteos fast ausgestorbener WG, trinkt Kaffee aus einer knallpinken Flamingotasse und erzählt jemandem, mit dem sie bisher, zumindest im nüchternen Zustand, noch nie ein Wort gewechselt hat, von ihren Problemen.

Aber irgendwas hat Hans an sich; etwas Ruhiges, das sie so bei ihm überhaupt nicht erwartet hätte und das sie seine schrille Partyfassade für einen Moment in Frage stellen lässt; etwas, das es einfach macht, über alles zu reden.

Zumindest einfacher als bei ihren Eltern, die sie sowieso bei jedem zweiten Wort unterbrechen und nur darauf warten, sie für jedes einzelne zu verurteilen. Allein schon, dass er nicht mal mit den Schultern zuckt, als er ihre Tasse mit jeder Menge Milch aufgießt, während er sich drei Würfel Zucker in den tiefschwarzen Kaffee schüttet, lässt sie ein bisschen aufatmen.

Einfacher als bei Leonie, die alles so genau wissen will und immer wieder nachbohrt. Sara _weiß_ , dass sie es gut meint, aber manchmal ist es schon zu viel, wie erwartungsvoll Leonie sie fixiert, um eine klare Antwort von ihr zu bekommen, die sie selbst noch nicht kennt. Hans wartet einfach ab und hat die Beine so auf einem zweiten Stuhl am Küchentisch überkreuzt, dass er sie die Hälfte der Zeit über nicht direkt ansieht, aber immer, wenn sie von ihrer Tasse zu ihm aufschaut, weiß sie, dass sie trotzdem seine volle Aufmerksamkeit hat.

So viel einfacher als bei Matteo, dem sie so viel sagen möchte, aber nicht mal weiß, wo sie überhaupt anfangen soll. Vor allem nicht, wenn es um ihn selbst geht.

„Ich glaub, er war mit David unterwegs.“

„David?“, fragt Hans und dreht sich dabei so plötzlich und mit so viel Schwung in ihre Richtung, dass er fast seine Tasse umwirft. Er zieht den Arm gerade noch rechtzeitig so weit zurück, dass er sie stattdessen mit der Hand zu fassen bekommt und beeindruckender Weise keinen Tropfen Kaffee dabei verschüttet – auch wenn er mit einem mal so wach wirkt, dass er ihn garantiert nicht mehr braucht.

„Ich glaub…“

Sara kann beinahe sehen, wie er sich gerade genau das Bild zusammenreimt, das sich bei ihr in den letzten Wochen mehr und mehr zusammengesetzt hat, mit allem, was sie beide je über Matteo wussten, geahnt oder befürchtet haben.

„Hast du Angst, dass da was zwischen den beiden ist?“

Schon als Hans es ausspricht, weiß sie, dass _Angst_ nicht das richtige Wort ist. Sie weiß auch, dass es das eigentlich sein sollte. Vielleicht noch Wut, Ärger, Enttäuschung, aber ganz sicher nicht _Erleichterung_ , und _fuck_ , was stimmt mit ihr nicht, dass sie beim Gedanken daran, dass ihr Freund was mit einem anderen Kerl hat, insgeheim hofft, dass es tatsächlich so ist?

„Nein“, sagt sie langsam, und weiß dann nicht mehr weiter, weil sie keinen klaren Gedanken fassen und erst recht nicht aussprechen kann. In dem Moment ist einfach alles zu viel.

Ihre Mutter, die ihre Klamotten dafür verantwortlich macht, dass sich kein Junge für sie interessiert, und die ihre ganzen bequemen Pullover und Sportklamotten am liebsten aus ihrem Kleiderschrank verbannen und verbrennen würde; die jedes verdammte mal eine abfällige Bemerkung fallen lassen muss, wenn in den Promi-News auch nur darüber spekuliert wird, dass zwei Frauen eventuell in einer Beziehung sein könnten.

Ihr Vater, der sowieso schon ihr ganzes Leben durchgeplant hat, inklusive Einser-Abischnitt, Studienfach und Anzahl der Enkelkinder; der es sich zur Lebensaufgabe gemacht hat, sie ständig daran zu erinnern, dass sie sich das mit der Musik gefälligst sofort wieder abschminken kann und dass sie dafür sowieso _nicht gut genug_ ist.

Ihre beste Freundin, mit der sie schon so viel durchgestanden hat und der sie gerne wieder zu 100 Prozent vertrauen würde, aber nach der Instagram-Aktion nicht mehr weiß, wie sicher ihre Geheimnisse bei ihr tatsächlich sind; bei der sie inzwischen selbst ständig ein schlechtes Gewissen hat, weil sie ihr nicht die ganze Wahrheit darüber sagt, warum sie eigentlich mit Matteo zusammen ist und vor allem sein _will_.

Ihr Freund, der sie seit Wochen links liegen lässt und immer wieder anlügt; den sie wahnsinnig gern hat, obwohl sie erst seit so Kurzem zusammen sind und obwohl er ihr selbst in der kurzen Zeit immer wieder klar gemacht hat, dass ihm gefühlt alles und jeder andere wichtiger ist als sie selbst ; und dem sie deswegen nicht mal so richtig böse sein kann, weil sie auch nicht ehrlich mit ihm ist.

Aber vor allem sie selbst. Weil sie nicht einfach _normal_ sein kann und sich selbst damit so unnötig viele Probleme macht; weil sie sich nicht genug Mühe gibt oder vielleicht wirklich einfach in keiner Hinsicht gut genug ist und es deshalb gar nicht verdient hat, dass ihr Leben so läuft, wie es sollte; und gleichzeitig, weil ihr nicht einfach _egal_ ist, was alle anderen denken; weil ihr bis eben nichts von allem, was gerade über ihr zusammenbricht und auf sie einstürzt, so wirklich klar war, obwohl es im Nachhinein so verdammt eindeutig ist, was sie sich da selbst vormacht.

„Hey“, sagt Hans so ruhig, dass sie selbst wieder in bisschen runterkommt. Als er eine Hand auf ihre legt, entkrampft sich ihr Griff um den lauwarmen Flamingo etwas, und sie atmet tief durch.

Sie mag Matteo. Manchmal, wenn sie ohne jede Erwartung Zeit miteinander verbringen, hat sie das Gefühl, dass er sie auch mag und dass sie irgendwo ein bisschen auf einer Wellenlänge sind. Da ist etwas zwischen ihnen. Ob es schon immer da war, kann Sara schon gar nicht mehr sagen, aber viel wichtiger ist sowieso, dass ihr langsam bewusst wird, was es ist – und, dass sie es nicht länger verdrängt, weil sie es noch weniger wahrhaben möchte als Matteo.

„Ich glaub, Matteo steht genauso wenig auf Frauen wie ich auf Männer“, sagt sie schließlich. Ein bisschen hört sie sich an, als wäre sie erkältet, aber weil die Situation sowieso schon völlig absurd ist, blinzelt sie die Tränen im nächsten Augenblick tatsächlich weg und _lacht_ stattdessen einfach los.

Kurz wartet Hans ab, bevor er reagiert. Es ist genau die Zeit, die er braucht um einzuschätzen, ob sie sich wirklich so viel von der Seele geredet hat, dass es ihr besser geht oder ob sie jetzt einfach vollkommen den Verstand verloren hat, das ist ihr schon bewusst, aber in dem Moment stimmt er in ihr Lachen ein und wirft genau wie sie den Kopf zurück, weil es sich einfach so verdammt _gut_ anfühlt, und weil sie zumindest hier und jetzt ein bisschen weniger allein sind. Hans‘ Hand liegt immer noch auf ihrer.

„Okay, mein Regenbogenküken“, sagt er dann, als sie beide sich wieder ein bisschen gefangen haben und Sara die übrigen Tränen, die letzten davon eindeutig vom Lachen, wegwischt. Bei den Worten prustet sie fast schon wieder los, reißt sich aber doch zusammen und sieht ihn zum ersten Mal, seit sie hier sitzt, direkt an.

„Eigentlich hab ich gedacht, dass ich dafür bestimmt wäre, Matteos Guru zu werden, aber der braucht anscheinend noch ein bisschen Zeit. So wie es aussieht, hat das Schicksal mich als _deinen_ Guru vorgesehen.“

„Als meinen _Guru_?“ Sara zieht die Augenbrauen nach oben. Noch bevor sie sich entscheiden kann, ob sie davon jetzt beleidigt sein sollte, schließt sich aber zumindest ein Kreis und ihr wird so richtig bewusst, dass Party-Hans und der verständnisvolle Zuhörer tatsächlich ein und dieselbe Person sind, und dass das gar nicht so abwegig sein sollte.

„Wer sagt, dass ich so dringend Hilfe brauche?“, fragt sie deswegen, grinsend, weil das nämlich bedeutet, dass sie all das und ein bisschen verloren, aber gleichzeitig immer noch sie selbst sein kann.

„Du bist der Beard von deinem eigenen Beard, Süße, glaub mir, du _brauchst_ Hilfe – _au!_ “ Immer noch grinsend zeigt sie ihm den Mittelfinger und zieht das Bein zurück, nachdem sie Hans gegen das Schienbein gekickt hat.

„Aber ich sehe eindeutig sehr viel Potential“, sagt Hans, als er aufgehört hat zu fluchen. Und egal, was noch alles auf sie zukommt, und egal, wie wenig davon sie im Moment abschätzen kann, das hier, denkt Sara, ist auf jeden Fall der Beginn einer wunderbaren Freundschaft.


End file.
